


Let’s Watch Kaijudo’s Engagement Conglomerate

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Series: Engagment Harem Game [3]
Category: Kaijudo, Kaijudo: Rise of The Duel Masters
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, College, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Engagement Harem Game, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Magic, TV Tropes, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: There are multiple ways to do the Engagement Harem Game-based stories and I'm here to add to/ bundle the ones I already know of.
Series: Engagment Harem Game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773151
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Let’s Watch Kaijudo’s Engagement Conglomerate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Konoha's Yaoi Gamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107275) by [FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry). 
  * Inspired by [Seeker's Harem Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571032) by [FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry), [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon). 
  * Inspired by [Phantom's game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805917) by [glutty90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glutty90/pseuds/glutty90). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are multiple ways to do the Engagement Harem Game-based stories and I'm here to add to/ bundle the ones I already know of.

Let’s Watch Kaijudo’s Engagement Conglomerate 

_Little Human, Raiden you have dedicated your entire life to serving both the creature realm and the human civilizations. You have fought bravely countless times and put everything you had on the line to protect both worlds. For your actions we, the monarchs are grating you your heart’s wishes. Though you were not alone you never had someone to share those natural moments with. For everything that you have done, this will never be a longing for you again. Enjoy heaven, Raiden, you’ve earned it._

Gasping for air, backing arching and eyes opening, Raiden awakens. He sits up with heavy breaths. His heart pounding to a calming rhythm. He exhales through pursed lips. 

“Whew, that was a weird dream.”

There’s a knock on his bedroom door. 

“Raiden are you up? Don’t want to be later for your first day of school. You’ve made it to the big time kid.”

“Thanks dad, yeah I’m up.” Raiden crawls out of bed and gets ready for the day. After a shower and dressing in clean clothes he walks out of the room. He had his backpack over one shoulder. He enters the living room with a walk-in kitchen to the left and the TV area to the right.

“Ah Raiden good morning.”-Raiden’s father’s father greets warmly with a newspaper in his hands.

“Good morning grandpa-san.” Raiden says with a bow of his head, the sets his back down on a cardboard box, of which there are numerous throughout the flat.

“Ah good to see you up Raiden, was wondering I had to wake you up like I had to do on your first day of high school.”- Ken, Raiden’s father says, working over a stovetop.

“I overslept, it happened once.” 

“Three times.” 

“Still not a bad record considering.”

“Ah well Mr. Responsible, eat your breakfast.” Ken turns around and slides a freshly cooked hot meal on a plate for Ray. 

After his meal and saying goodbye, Ray heads out. He catches the bus San Champion Academy State. He heavily focuses on his sketch book, which lives in his backpack. He taps the end of pencil against his cheek before he writes in the lower half corner the colors he wants the drawing to have. He smiles and in fifteen minutes it’s clear that he’s drawing some sort of dragon. He finishes the head the neck and a wing and a half when the bus jerks to a stop. He looks up. The driver kicks him and everyone else off the bus. The bus broke down. Outside he waits with the other people for the next bus. He checks his phone for the time. He’ll be late for his first class if the bus doesn’t arrive in the next five minutes.

He glances around and grumbles a sigh.

“Argh, the next bus won’t be here for another thirty minutes. This is a horrible first day, what is my tester going to think? They’re probably think I’m so bum who just didn’t care enough to show up ugh!”-Another boy seems to be in the same boat as he’s in.

“Hey hey, buddy relax, it’s the first day you can say you got lost.” Ray says turning to the other boy. “I’m Ray.” 

“Uh, I’m Gabe and that makes me feel only slightly better which is still better than how I was before so thank you Ray. Where are you going?” 

“Campion Academy State.” 

“Me too, what are the odds of that?” 

“Uhh high? It is the first day.”

“It wasn’t a real question and if it was you have to fracture in the What’s the most common time frame people choose to pick for their first day then how often people get there and by what means and you’ve stopped listening.”

“No, I’m still listening I’m just amazed, you’re like a walking computer...”

“Why thank you, I pride myself on gaining as much knowledge as I can.” 

“Cool, I like to draw.” 

“So, are you going to become an artist?” 

“Uh I don’t know what I want to be yet...I was thinking an athlete...but I’m not sure...wanna see one of my sketches?”

“Sure.” Gabe shrugs and watches Ray flip though his note book.

“Here, this one was inspired by the forest, I call it Wild Nature.” 

“Woah, you’re really talented.” 

“You really think so thanks? So umm since we have some time to kill want to walk around.” 

“Well we have twenty-four minuets annndd 34 seconds before the bus is scheduled to arrive so yeah.” 

“Awesome. Let’s go um that way.” Ray leads the way and the two start walking. 

“So, did you go to San campion High?”

“Actually, I just moved here with my dad and my grandfather.” 

“Oh, where did you live before that? San Francisco, this place is cheaper than our last but still beautiful.” 

“Yeah this place has its perks.” 

“Oh, what’s this?” Ray looks into a display window and an old tv in it. “My folks could use a TV, I wonder if they have one for cheap here.” Ray enters the little shop. The ringing of a little bell signals the eager consumer. 

“Why hello there and how can I help you fine young gentlemen?” The shop keeper smiles from behind his desk, to the left of the two young men. 

“I’m looking for a Tv, what do you have?” 

“Well I have the triple HD wide Screen you’ll never see color like this, better sound than the movies all for just $999,999.99 cents.” 

“I-ha whoo Ah I didn’t know they made TVs in triple HD. Yikes.” 

“For security reasons, I can’t show you the actual thing but here are pictures of it.” 

“Wow!! Umm but that’s a bit out of my price range...”

“Oh? And what is your price range?” 

“Ummm fifty dollars?” 

“.......here I have this tv I can’t seem to get rid of, you can have that for seventy-five dollars. It’s in the back.” 

“Can I see it first?” 

“.....Wait here....wasting my time...” 

“Well they’re pleasant...come on Ray I’m sure we can find a better place for a tv somewhere else.”-Gabe resting a soft hand on Ray’s shoulder. 

“Here you go.” The shop keep plops a small beat up tv on the counter.

“Does it even work?”

“Of course it works, it gets five channels.”

“Oof and what are they?”

“Uggh, I don’t know but it’s seventy five bucks.” 

“Is there a warranty?” 

“There are no refunds if it breaks toss it out or not.” 

“I’m starting to see why you can’t get rid of this thing, this is a terrible sales pitch. Is there anything good about this thing?” 

“Hmmm there is something weird about it.” 

“Weird how?” 

“It’s made by a company called The Monarchs but I couldn’t find a single company under that name that makes TV’s. As you can see there are five logos on this thing yet none of them lead to anything. There’s also this weird 6th channel that pops in and out called the engagement channel I don’t know what that’s all about.” 

“Alright...that’s interesting.” 

“Ray what? No. This is how people get stuck with curses, it’ll probably haunt you ‘til it drives you insane.”-Gabe warns. 

“He has a point.”-Ray

“Take it or leave it kid, hey if it does drive you crazy I’ll take it back alright? But you won’t get a refund.”-The Shopkeep

“Charming, alright I’ll take it, but can I come back later I kinda have things to do like school and stuff.” 

“The shop closes at 8 sharp.” 

“Alright alright. See ya then.” Ray says. After walking out of the shop he lets out a tired sigh. “Man that took way too long. What time is it?” 

“We have exactly 5 minuets and 2 seconds before the bus comes! Come on let’s hurry.” 

“Right behind ya.”

The two catch the bus and pant after running to make sure they didn’t miss it. The walk down the aisle when Gabe stops. 

“Carny? Hey Carny!” Gabe shouts waving his hand over his hand. 

“Eh? Hey Gabe! Bro how ya been?” A big blonde boy raises from his seat, he walks over and high fives Gabe. 

“I’m good oh Carny this is my new friend Ray, he’s new to town.” 

“Hey.” Carny briefly tilts his head back in acknowledgment.

“Hi.” Ray gives him a shy wave. 

“So, Carny I’m but surprised Carny why are you riding a bus?”

“I’m kinda grounded from the limo because my grades weren’t the best... so I’m suspended from the limo for the next two months at least.” 

“Oh dude...”-Gabe frowns, feeling for his friend.

“Wait a limo? You normally drive around in a limo? That’s so cool.”-Ray chimes.

“Yeah it is.” Flexes Carny. 

“Hey Carny you busy later?”-Gabe

“No.” 

“Ray’s gonna buy a broken down Tv, I don’t think he can carry it all the way back to his house by himself, wanna help us out?”-Gabe

“Gabe...”-Ray, touched by the kind gesture. 

“Sure, why not, I ain’t got anything better to do, so when we gonna meet up?” -Carny

“My last class of the day ends at 4’o’clock.”-Gabe

“5ish I think.” Carny shrugs. 

“Umm and I think my last class is at 4 too.”-Ray

“Great, now let’s exchange each other’s numbers.”-Gabe

At 5:30 PM the trio hop on the bus and head to the little shop of ripoffs. It takes some time to get there but once there, Ray pays for the little weird TV. 

“You know Ray it’s dangerous to carry around such a large sum of money.” Gabe advises. 

“I didn’t have it with me, I had an hour break between my Track and Field and my Environmental Sciences classes, I went home and grabbed the seventy five dollars. Also thanks a lot for doing this guys, it means a lot.” -Ray 

“Hey it’s nothing, the next bus won’t be around for half an hour what should we do?” 

“Um my home is only fifteen minutes away...if you’re okay with it we could just walk there?” 

“Okay, Carny?” 

“Yeah sure whatever.”-Carny squats and grabs the TV.

“Lifts with your legs not your back.”-Gabe. 

“Yeah yeah mom!” Barks the blonde

“I’m just saying you really don’t want to injury your back you’ll be in the hospital for months.

“You could help me Gabe.” 

“I uh mmm.” 

“Yeah yeah now that’s what I thought. Hup! There we go so lead the way.”

“Alright follow me.” 

“It takes them twenty minutes to get to Ray’s little abode, he unlocks the door and lets Carny go in first. 

“Hi Raiden, oh who’s you friend?”-Ray Sr. greetings.” 

“Ugh this is heavy for a little thing alright Rayden where do you want it?”-Carny

“Hey grandpa-san, how about right across from him.”-instructs Ray. 

“Oh, a TV, how nice.”-Ray Sr. turns from his spot at the diner table.

“Huh? Raiden is that you? What’s all that noise?” –Ken asks from his bedroom.

“Raiden bought a TV and he made some new friends.” 

“Oh, that’s nice- wait bought a TV?” Ken walks into the living room drying his hands with a white cloth.

“Well I wasn’t going to steal it. Ehehe?”-Ray replies with a small smile trying to make light of the situation.

“Hi mister Raiden’s dad and Raiden’s grandfather? I’m Gabe and this is Carny we go to the same college as Ray doe.”-Gabe introduces himself and Carny, the latter of who makes a small head nod.

“That’s nice, glad to meet you. Ray. Explain.” –Ken.

“I used my own money to buy it dad and I got it for us.”-Ray

“I’m not mad Raiden, I’m just surprised... we don’t have a lot of money to throw around. How much did it cost?”

“$75?”

“For that little thing?” 

“Can my friends stay over for a bit? They’re gonna help me set it up.”

“Sure, have fun you three.”-Ken says with a nod of his head and leaving.

“Yes alright! so how do we get this thing to start working?” 

“Um it should come with some kind of Manuel.”-Gabe 

“Maybe just hit the on button.”-Carny 

“Carny, it’s not hooked up to any sort of outlet there’s no way for it to gain power-”

“Hey it worked.”-Ray, squaring in front of the TV, seeing a white screen.

“What how?” 

“Well looks who’s wrong.”-Voices a smug Carny.

“I don’t understand, all we did was put it on the ground it. There’s no power source, how can it be on? There isn’t even a crank to wind it up.”

“Ha a wind up Tv that’s hilarious.” 

“Am I missing something? It still looks off to me. Ah it’s like I’m not even here.”-Ray Sr.

“So...um did anyone grab a remote.”-Ray gets a nervous smile.

“Ray...”-Gabe says in an annoyed tone. 

“Oops hey if it’s old maybe we don’t need one, look for any sort of buttons.” Ray says looking over the small Tv. 

“Hey there’s one in the back here.”-Carny

“Hello and welcome to the Engagement Channel! If you’re seeing this it means you have what it takes to be a great Engagement Gamer. 

“Huh? The weird Sixth Channel, the engagement channel.”-Gabe 

“Engagement? Like marriage?”-Carny, leans over the top of the TV to see what the others see.

“I think we should give it a chance I dropped 75 bucks into this, should at least do that.”-Ray 

“Alright.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

So how many of you are there? Please push the one of the logo buttons corresponding with the number of people participating. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Umm uh I guess...I can just hit it once.”-Ray nervously looks at the other two. 

“Nah hit it three times, we don’t know what this is its probably safer if all of us are involved.”-Carny 

“Ah! I could’ve given my own opinion.”-Gabe 

“I can hit twice if you want Gabriel...”-Ray

“...”

“Come on Gabe, we’ve already gone this far what’s the worst that could happen?”-Carny 

“Uggh fine alright, this is a terrible decision playing along with this beaten down TV. There’s probably some vengeful spirit inside.”-Gabe 

“Alright here goes...1,2,3.......”-Ray

“You hit the logo button 3 times correct? If this is right hit the same logo button again.”-TV 

“Okay.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Great! Now let’s do the fun part. Each of you select one of the five logo buttons. You will receive a remote with that logo, that will be your remote. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Okay, I’ll pick this one.”-Ray picks the gear logo.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”-Gabe puck’s the wave Logo 

“Don’t be such a baby.” Carny reaches down and pushes the skull logo.

Ding Dong

“No way.”-Ray looks to the door with the other boys

“Way to go ray you’ve got us all cursed.”

“Alright That is some freaky timing.”-Carny

“Alright make the old man answer the door. ...hello how can I-help you? Hm there’s no one here huh what’s this? Mail at this hour?” Ray Sr. picks up the package and takes it inside. “I wonder what’s inside. 

“Ah grandpa-san be careful.”-Ray 

Ray Sr. goes into the kitchen and cuts the box open. “Oh, are these remotes? Such an interesting design, Raiden I believe you mentioned remotes not too long ago. Maybe the seller sent you them oh and some back-ups I see.”

“Uhhh wow, okay this is a little weird. It can’t be the shopkeeper that don’t know where I live.”-Ray

“Unless there’s a tracking device in the TV.”-Gabe

“Oh, that’s silly, if they were going to do something why send us the remotes? If they were gonna do something they’d wait ‘til we have up and do what they wanted when Ray and his folks go to sleep.”-Carny

“Wow not helping like at all. Hey grandpa can I see one those remotes?”

“Sure Rayden, have fun staring at a blank screen, I’m going to bed as fun as it is to watch you three play with the new broken Tv, I’m tired.” 

“Okay, good night grandpa-San.” 

“Please activate your remotes.”-Instructs the Tv.

“Alright let’s do this.”

Raiden takes the remotes and tosses Gabe the one with the wave on it and Carny the one with the skull on it. Aside from the logo, the remotes are completely identical. The remotes are a square shape with typical numeric buttons on the lower half side of it, up top are arrow keys and in-between them is a button. The button holds the Remote’s color and logo, Ray’s is red fire, Gabe’s blue water and Carny’s purple skull. 

“I’m guessing we hit the button in the middle?” Ray presses the remote’s logo button. 

“Okay there’s one, where are the others?”

“Okay Fine.”-Gabe

“There’s two, where are the others?”

“This is weird but kinda neat.” 

“There’s three, there are three players. Now are you going to be playing competitively or cooperatively? Use the arrow keys to decide.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Competitively | Cooperatively

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Um did we miss something? What exactly will we be doing here?”-Ray

“Regardless we should be working together who knows what sick game this could be?”-Gabe 

“Hey let’s wait a little by maybe he’d give us some fort of directions?”

“So um how was everyone’s first day?”-Carny

“It was nice, I’m still having some trouble fitting in but I’m so glad I have you guys to-“

“Please decide, Competitively or Cooperatively.” 

“Hey there’s a button on the back of this thing if you lift the area where batteries normally go.”-Carny

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Player 3 has pressed the help button, currently weighing this choice. Other players what are your response? Shall we acknowledge or Suspend this choice.”

Acknowledge | Suspend

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Great going Carny, maybe we’ll finally get some answers out of this thing.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Acknowledge** (1,2,3) |Suspend

Choice Acknowledge, returning to main menu. Welcome to the Engagement Harem Game, Battle for love and affection with real life rewards. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I think we missed that second part the first time around.”-Ray

“Wait Real world rewards? Battling for love and affection?” -Gabe

“Ssh it’s talking some more.” -Carny 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

What is an Engagement? Engagement is the type of fighting used to gain love and affection. It is in three main stages, Impression Stage, Arousal Stage and Stimulant Stage. Impression Stage, the first stage in the engagement revolves around impressing your opponent however you can with your forefront knowledge and abilities. Arousal Stage, this stage can only be accessed after completion of the Impression stage. Win over your opponent by taking off your clothes, dazzle them with whom you are at your core.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Excuse me?”-Gabe

“Ssh!”-Carny 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Stimulant Stage, this stage can only be reached by the completion of the previous two. Now, it’s time to unleash your perversion upon your opponent, will you take a more Dominant or Submissive route, or perhaps you’re truly Versatile. Win by being the last team standing, this is a Standard win. However, this is another form of wining, a Cumulative victory, win at least 2 out of the 3 stages to be declared the victor. Does anyone need a repeat of these rules?

Repeat | Continue 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh well this is weird isn’t guys? G-guys?”-Gabe turning to look at Ray and Carny staring at the tv. 

“Woah so this is like a perverted video game with me as the protagonist?”-Carny

“With us...I-I think I should’ve paid for something like this Umm if it’s real that is.”-Ray

“Ugh let’s go continue. I have a feeling I’m going to be out voted...”-Gabe 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Repeat | **Continue** (1,2,3)

Continue. The Standard Engagement is a turn based game where one team has a chance to attack then the other team attacks. An Advanced Engagement is a match in real time where the fast team is the team that can attack the most.

Let’s cover a Standard Engagement, there are several factors to consider what in this type of Engagement. You have Stamina and Mana meters that will always be visible to you should you want it, when your stamina drops to 0 you lose the Engagement. Should your opponent’s drop to 0 the Engagement is over as they are in capable of contouring. 

An Advanced Engagement follows the same rules but has the added heat of being in real time, you or your opponent can attack each other as much as you like. This makes monitoring the various meters harder. 

In addition to Stamina and Mana meters, both parties have Impress Meters, Arousal Meters and Stimulant meters. When the Impress meter is filled, that person is ready for the Arousal Stage and can no longer participate in the Impression Stage. When the Arousal Meter is filled, that person is ready for the Stimulant Stage and can no longer participate in the Arousal Stage. Filling the Stimulant Meter takes that person out of the match, whoever wins this stage is the winner. Does anyone need a repeat of these rules?”

Repeat | Continue

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Who can memorize all of this? My head hurts already and we just started.”-Carny 

“I’m sure it gets easier with practice.”-Ray 

“So, we’re just going to go along with this? Not gonna question the how or why or what? Skip right pass what a normal person would do?”-Gabe

“If you’re not interested turn off your remote. I think you just have to hold down the logo button.”

“....how do you even know that?”

“There’s an opt out option in the lower right hand screen corner says to hold down the logo button.”

“Huh? ...so there is....”

“...”

“...”

“Haha! Looks who’s interested after all!”-Boasts Carny 

“Shut up! It’s just that I’m curious to see if this is real or not. I’m still thinking not.” -Gabe defends with crosses arms and a pout.

“Whatever man, you’re as curious as the rest of us.”

“Let’s just keep going, I hope there’s a data log of all these rules.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Repeat | **Continue** (1,2,3)

“To win the Stimulant Stage, attacks are primarily divided into two categories, Dominant and Submissive. Dominant attacks focus on one side taking control exuding dominance over the over party, sexually. Submissive attacks are the opposite, allowing the other team to use the user as they please within the given perimeters. There is a third Category, Versatile, these attacks completely depend on how the user wants to use them and their effects can change accordingly. There are typically no moves for Arousal. Only players get a special Impress category in addition to the Offensive and Defensive moves. Offensive attacks revolve around attacking the other party. Defensive attacks are about protecting yourself from the other side’s moves. Impress attacks are of one’s displaying proud accomplishments for points. Does anyone need a repeat of theses rules?”

Repeat | Continue

Repeat | **Continue** (1,2,3)

There are many factors to consider when in an Engagement. However, before all that we need to determine who your Engagement can affect. Human, Creature or Both. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Wait what’s a creature?”-Gabe 

“Hmm press and hold on the creature option Gabe.”-Ray

“Uh ok.....”

“Ah a Creature is a being from the other side of the veil. The veil is what separates this world and their world. There are five main civilizations, Fire, Water, Light Darkness and Nature-”

“Those symbols those are the same ones on our remotes.”-Gabe points out.

“Each civilization has its own subsets and countless creatures. As you may have noticed the symbol of your remote corresponds to one civilization, this however is as far as it goes. You can specialize in any civilization you want and your remote will reflex that to a degree or you can select creatures from your logo. Here are the five civilizations, select which ones you want to know more about or skip to the next part.” 

Fire | Water | Nature | Light | Darkness | All 

“Fire creatures are proud and passionate each one ready for combat no matter the size of their opponent. There are in Harmony with Darkness and in Discord with Water, they are neutral with Light and Nature.

Water creatures put achieving knowledge above all else. Knowledge is power and they are the second most technologically advanced of all five civilizations. They are in harmony with Light and in Discord with Fire and Nature. They are neutral with Darkness.

Nature creatures believe in the survival of the fittest. Though the most primitive, these creatures should not be underestimated. They are in Harmony with Light and in Discord with Darkness and Water. They are neutral with Fire.

Light creatures are all about supreme intelligence and order. Everything has a purpose in the light civilizations. They are in Harmony with Water and Nature and in Discord with Darkness. They are neutral with Fire.

Darkness creatures thrive in secrecy, they adore keeping everyone guessing to their true motives. They akin to using underhanded tactics and tricking their prey. They are in Harmony with Water and in Discord with Light and Nature. They are neutral with Fire. Shall I repeat the review or continue to select your tribe?”

Review | Continue 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hmm Fire sounds cool, I’ll stick with them.”-Ray 

“Yeah I guess if I have to pick one it’d be Water, gotta love the logical ones but Light sounded interesting too.”-Gabe

“Hmm I liked Fire and Nature but darkness is probably the most mature and I’m not about to pick baby options.”-Carny 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Review | **Continue** (1,2,3)

Okay now one by one choose your tribe, you can select any tribe even if someone already selected that one.” 

**Fire** (1) | Water | Nature | Light | Darkness 

You have chosen to specialize with the Fire Civilization, Reselect or Continue?

Reselect | **Continue** (1)

Fire | Water | Nature | Light | Darkness 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Ohh I don’t know, both sound good, Water or Light? If I choose water I’ll clash with Ray but if choose Light I’ll clash with Carny...”-Gabe

“Go with Water, Light sounds too bossy.”-Carny 

“But...”

“It’s fine Gabriel we’ll manage this, they might not get along but they can still work together, I hope.”-Ray 

“Alright, I’ll go with Water then.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Fire | **Water** (2) | Nature | Light | Darkness 

Reselect | **Continue** (2)

Fire | Water | Nature | Light | **Darkness** (3)

Great! Now that your tribes are selected it is time to determine your targets. Are you going to focus on Human targets, Creature targets or both?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Wait what was the point of this again, I feel like this is pretty much just rushing us into a decision we can’t take back.”

“It’s about marriage, right?”-Carny

“I think ‘engagement’ refers to the type of fighting not what happens after the fighting.”-Ray

“Hey what is the purpose of all of this?” –Gabe

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Okay let’s hold off on this for now and talk about what the engagement does.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh sweet. Nice job Gabe.”-Carny 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Engagement is a way to form a Harem, that is to become desirable to anyone you wish. That is what it does but getting them to love you is not always an easy feat.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“What’s a harem?”-Carny

“A form of polygamy where one person takes on multiple partners. Typically it is through marriage but I don’t think this thing can give us a valid marriage license.”-Gabe 

“Oh, nice so I was right.” 

“So, we can use this to make people like us?” 

“And on creatures if we want it to.” 

“That could be cool.” 

“I don’t think either one of you are thinking about the ramifications of this.”-Gabe 

“It’s just a game, a weird game but a game nonetheless.”-Ray

“Uuuhhh fine alright...let’s play this weirdo pervo game throwing caution to the wind.” 

“There you go, buddy.”-Carny, slapping Gabe on the back. 

“I was being sarcastic. Whatever, let’s just see what else is in store for us. I’m still waiting for the catch.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Human | Creature | **Both** (1,2,3)

“Wonderful! Now the other important piece of this is what do you want to be able to seduce. Male, female, both, etc. All. Selective. This time to keep it private use the number pad on your remotes to decide. 1 for Male. 2 for Female. 3 for Both. 4 for Etcetera. 5 for All and 6 for Selective. If you choose Selective just hit the corresponding numbers from the list above to confirm your choices hit the Logo button. For your convince, we’ll leave this list on screen until every player has finalized their choices.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“What would be etc?”-Carny

“Maybe it’s code for something else, like transgendered people.”-Ray

“Oh you know that’s makes sense this does feel a little dated despite how advanced it is.”

“Yeah it’s that and not something else.”-Gabe

Ray:

**Male** | Female | Both | Etcetera | All 

Gabe:

Male | Female | **Both** | Etcetera | All 

Carny:

Male | Female | Both | Etcetera | All 

| **Selective**

**Male** | Female | Both | **Etcetera** | All 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Great, everyone has decided. Now, don’t fret these can be change later in the game. Now for the most important decision that can’t be changed Competitive or Co-op?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Tell us what’s the difference.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Competitive play is each player has their own team and the other members get notified of their progress. You can even challenge other players for rewards or members in their Harem. Co-op play is where each play has their own teams but can assist other players, such as lending them a teammate. This also allows for players to enter an engagement together for a clean sweep victory, the rewards are shared between each player involved. 

Competitive | Cooperative

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Competitive sounds cool.”-Carny 

“Hey we said we’d be in this together.”-Gabe reminds Carny in a sternly town of voice.

“We did say that Carny.”-Agrees Ray

“Alright alright, Co-op it is.”-Grumbles Carny

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Competitive | **Cooperative** (1,2,3)

Good now that the floor is set, let’s continue unless there is one last thing that should be changed?

Go back | **Continue** (1,2,3)

Welcome to the Civilization Channel! We have three channels currently available. Please choose the one you would like to select with the remote. 

Fire | Water | Darkness

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“My remote isn’t doing anything.”-Gabe

“Neither is mine.”-Carny

“Guess I’ll go first then.”-Ray

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 **Fire** (1) | Water | Darkness

Howdy from the Fire Civilization, you like it tough? We got the Creatures and Gear for you! We currently have a special deal for the Blastforge Slaver if you dial this number XXXXXXXXXX, name our monarch and tell us the number on the back of your remote, you can have this creature for free! Hurry, only the first caller will get this creature! Don’t keep us waiting! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“What’s a monarch?”-Carny

“A king or queen.”-Gabe

“I know that but this is creature stuff what’re their monarchs?” 

“Hmmm.” Ray suddenly goes to his sketch book and flips through it. “I think it’s this guy...my first drawing... okay let’s try this.” Ray pulls out his cell and waits a little bit. “Um the monarch is uh King Infernus the Immolator. And un 02052000.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Oh it looks like we have a lucky caller! Congrats 02052000 you get Blastforge Slavetrader. And since this is our first winner you also get a free Gauntlet! Come back tomorrow to see if we have a new deal, and definitely next week to see our new spotlight Creature! Until next time!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ding dong 

“I’ll get it, Guess it’s your turn Gabe.”-Ray going to get the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Greetings from the Water Civilization, we hope everyone is doing well. Today is a very special day as we have a creature up for a giveaway. Today’s giveaway creature is......Steam Star Grapplelog! This creature is from deep depths and can’t see but has excellent hearing, it can even sense vibrations through its tentacles. You can get him for free if you dial our number XxxXXxXxXx and display your knowledge by answering this question: who is our monarch? Then inform us of the number on the back of your remote.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Umm guess I have to do this...Ray?” 

“Woah neat.” Ray holds a red gauntlet on his left hand, flipping his hand back and forth in admiration. “Cool.”

“Ray.”

“Huh? Oh, what’s up?”

“Do you happen to know the water monarch?”

“No idea but I’ll check my sketch book maybe I drew him and forgot about it.” Ray flips through his sketch book again while Gabe checks out the number on the back of his remote. “Here it is, King Tritonus.”

“Thanks Ray...I’ll ask how you know about this stuff later, I need to go home after all of this but I fear you guys won’t be able to finish if I leave.” 

“Oh yeah thanks Gabe...this is taking longer than I thought but it’s kinda fun right?” 

“Kinda...hello? Uh water people? okay? Well uh ...the water monarch is King Tritonus, and the number is...40162000.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Congratulations on making a very logical decision, 40162000. now speaking of logic, it’s only logical that you also receive a gauntlet to summon your new creature.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ding dong

“Oh boy.”-Gabe

“Guess that means I’m up.”-Carny 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hope you’re having a dim day my Darkness lovers. Today we have a grotesque creature on auction, a Mudman 

Tarborg. Getting this creature will be a steal if you know our number, our monarch and the number on the back of your remote. Make your choice now and try not to regret it. Hehee.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Ooo creepy yeah right, I’ll give it a B+ for effort though. Hey Ray-?”-Carny

“I’m looking.”-Ray

“Thanks dude.” 

“...Queen Kalima.”

“Hey yo darkness people yeah the monarch is Queen Kalima-“

“Of the infinite dark.”-Adds Ray.

“Of the Infinite dark and my number is 12012000.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ooo it looks like someone has just made a regrettable decision and won the Mudman Tarborg, for your bad luck we’ll throw in a gauntlet.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ding dong 

“What is a Targborg anyway? Did you guys get a picture of your creature?”-Carny says going to the door.

“No.”-Ray

“Not really.”-Gabe 

“Great well this’ll be interesting.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Well hello shoppers, get your wallets and bank account ready for our irresistible prices. Right now we have this darling Tutorial Manual, a bit bulky but how can you progress without one. We have three of these and since it’s a bundle it’s at a discounted price for 3 for $15. Now isn’t that a tough price to beat?? Don’t forget to call the number at the bottom of the screen and to purchase use the item number displayed.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“This is a weird shopping channel.”- Gabe

“I think we need that though, um buying this TV kinda cleaned me out anyone have 15 bucks?”-Ray, checking his pockets 

“I gotcha covered.”-Carny starting to make the call. In less than two minutes there’s a knock on the door.

“Anyone else creeped out that they know where we are?”-Gabe 

“I’m warming up to it because they give us stuff faster than any mailman I’ve ever had.”-Ray watching Carny get the door.

“Besides I’ve yet to actually see someone on the other end of the door not even a car driving away, I’m think the knocking is just to let you know you got something no more no less.”-Carny bringing a small stack of papers. “Alright everyone take one.” 

“Hmm least it’s lighter than my textbooks.”-Ray holding his Manuel, having it open. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Now now shoppers remember all purchases are final and are none refundable unless otherwise stated. Now, that that’s out of the way I see we just sold 3, not 1 not 2 but 3 Manuals! Keep those things in a safe place because just like this channel there’s more to it than what’s on the surface. Unfortunately, that’s the only thing we had available I hope to see you tomorrow night my midnight shoppers. Toodles!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The TV turns off. There’s a long breath of just silence between the three, it’s finally quiet the only sounds come from Ray’s refrigerator and the outside world. 

“....well that ended sooner than I thought...”-Ray 

“Yeah me too.”-Carny 

“Oh, my goodness it’s midnight already my parents are going to kill me.” 

“Midnight? You sure? I mean we got home at 8-ish? Wow so we’ve been doing those for like 5 hours? Wow time flies I have homework to do.” 

“Yeah we all do...oh boy. Why can’t this thing help is with that?”-Gabe

“Come on Gabe we should get going, it was nice meeting you Ray hope to see you tomorrow.”-Carny smiling back at Ray while pushing a panicking Gabe. 

“Yeah you too, guys. Sleep tight.”-Ray waves.

The door closes and Ray is left in the dark. He takes a relaxing breath and goes to his room with his bag, his new manual, his remote and his gauntlet that he has yet to take off. 

Ray turns on the lamp in his room and sets down the manual on his desk. He sits at it and starts to open up his backpack but quickly loses interest in doing homework’s after the night he’s had. 

“This your personal Manual, things may change due to how you use them. Blah blah first chapter Functions. There are several core functions such as the Mirror, the Bed, the Closet, and the Task Journal. 

The Mirror grants you the ability to see your Profile, a constantly updating description of who you are and Stats, attributes regarding to the engagement. Approach your mirror and say functions to make these options appear. 

The Bed is not just for Resting but you can also manage your Harem from it as well as Recount your day. Rest is an insomniac’s dream where you instantly fall asleep, this recovers your stamina and Mana and those of your harem. When you have someone in your harem you can choose if you want to take them in the Engagement harem with you or have them just be in your regular harem or if you lose interest, give them the boot. Recount your day to solidify everything that has happened up to the point, you can also go back to a previous ‘day’ which may undo your last Recount if you so choose you can Recount backwards up to 7 previous days.

Your Closet is where all the gear, weapons and Accessories are stored. Gear, special clothing that may hold helpful attributes that assist you in the Engagement. Weapons, tools used primarily in the engagement. Accessories, magical objects that can affect the Engagement in strange yet helpful ways.

The Task Journal holds Missions and Goals that should be completed, upon which they will be staples with a reward. Missions refer to the Engagement while Goals can both refer to the engagement and to your everyday life. When a Mission or Goal is completed it goes into Rewards where your hard work bares its fruit.

Feel free to test this out for yourself before starting the next chapter. Whew.” 

Ray looks up from his desk. “Functions.” He says and sees several objects now highlighted in red. First up is the desk as it is the closest. 

TASK JOURNAL

Missions | Goals | Rewards 

**Missions** | Goals |Rewards 

Participate in an Engagement

Win an Engagement 

Win the Impress Stage 

Win the Arousal Stage 

Win the Stimulant Stage 

Win a Co-op Engagement

Missions | **Goals** | Rewards

Summon your Creature 

Use your Creature 

Finish the Tutorial

Missions | Goals | **Rewards**

You have no rewards at the moment

“Yeah thought so...” Ray walks away from the desk to his mirror. 

MIRROR

Profile | STATS 

**Profile** | STATS 

Raiden “Ray” is a half-Japanese half-Caucasian 21 year old college student that has just moved to San Champion from San Francisco. He has befriended two people Gabriel and Carny.

His Creature specialty is Fire. 

He has 1 Creature and no spells. 

His Engagement targets are males, both Human and Creature. 

He has 0 victories and 0 loses.

Profile | **STATS**

Raiden Level 1

Stamina ~ 50

Mana ~ 10

Strength ~ 1

Defense ~ 2

Speed ~ 3

Intelligence ~ 3

Luck ~ 2

Impress ~ 30

Arousal ~ 35

Stimulant ~ 25

Bond ~ 0

Experience needed to next level: 15

“Wow maybe I should start working out or something.” 

Ray backs up to the bed. 

BED

Rest | Recount(Day) | Harem | Recount(Week)

Rest | **Recount** (Day) | Harem | Recount(Week)

Recount the Day?

What happens today will be taken in as facts

Go Back | **Recount**

The day has been Recounted. 

Rest | Recount(Day) | Harem | Recount(Week)

“Okay so what is this week thing?” 

Rest | Recount(Day) | Harem | **Recount** (Week)

Recount Backwards to 

My Last recount | This morning | Go Back

“Oh, so I can go back in time... a few seconds ago or from the start of the day. Okay then. I wonder if I can uses this to do my homework....anyway I want to check out the harem.”

HAREM

**Engagement** | Partner 

Members:

Blastforge Slave Trader(Slaver)

**Profile** | Stats | Attacks | Gear

Blastforge Slaver is an orange skinned bipedal Drakon citizen in charge of managing those who refuse to fight for the ruler of Blastforge City, Lord Skycrusher when battling his enemies. He ‘escorts’ them to the slave pits. He’s also a trader of unique and rare creatures at the Blastforge market or to Lord Skycrusher. 

Profile | **STATS** | Attacks | Gear

Rank: 1/3

Level 1

Base Stats

Mana ~ 20

Strength ~ 6

Defense ~ 4

Speed ~ 5

Intelligence ~ 4

Luck ~ 4

Impress ~ 40

Arousal ~ 40

Stimulant ~ 30

Experience to next level:15

Ability: When used, gain an additional reward from Engagements Victories. 

Profile | Stats | **Attacks** | Gear

Blastforge Slaver has sharp claws to slash his enemies, powerful legs to chase down his opponent and a strong jaw to bite into their flesh and if those don’t work he has a net cannon at his disposal. 

Claw Slash ~ -0 Mana. Utilization of Speed and Strength, this attack has a chance to hit twice if this Creature’s Speed surpasses the Opponent’s by the majority.

Net Cannon ~ -5 Mana, an attack based on Speed and Luck. This attack will always hit if this creature’s combined Speed and Luck surpass the opponent’s. Has a chance to inflict Bind for 2 turns. Must take 2 turns to reload. 

Profile | Stats | Attacks | **Gear**

Dreadlock Headdress ~ +1 Luck, +3 Arousal, -1 Luck when taken off

Cloth Wesekh ~ + 3 Arousal when taken off 

Wrist bands x2 ~ +3 Arousal when taken off

Arm band ~ +1 Attack, +2 Strength, -1Strength when taken off

Wrap up Skirt ~ +2 Speed, +5 Arousal, -2 Speed when removed. 

Additional Points will occur if 

+3 arousal if wearing underclothes. 

+5 arousal if going commando.

“This guy’s kinda cool, kind of a bad guy but still a little cool...how do I summon him?”

Blastforge Slavetrader ~ ~~Summon~~

“Oh, um maybe I can’t do it until i finish this tutorial? Um what was next? Oh, yeah the closet.” 

CLOSET

**Gear** | Weapons | Accessories 

Ray’s Hoodie ~ +2 Defense

+3 Arousal, -2 Defense when taken off 

Ray’s Shirt ~ +2 Stamina 

+5 Arousal, -2 Stamina when taken off

Ray’s Jeans ~ +2 Defense

+3 Arousal, -2 Defense when taken off

Ray’s Underwear ~ +2 Defense

+5 Arousal, -2 Defense when taken off

Ray’s Shoes ~ +2 Speed

+3 Arousal, -2 Speed when taken off

Ray’s Socks ~ +2 Defense

+3 Arousal, -2 Defense when taken off

Gear | **Weapons** | Accessories

Gauntlet ~ 10 Life 

Channel your mana to summon Creatures, this can be damaged 

Gear | Weapons | **Accessories**

You have no Accessories. 

Accessories Available at Level 5 

“Well what’s next? Better check the manual. Um Functions, oh good that got rid of all that.” 

Ray returns to the desk and grabs the Manual. 

“Chapter two, Engagements and You. At this point you probably have been told about them and what goes on in them, so let’s start a Stimulation Engagement with your Creature. This match will be Automatic to help you get a feel of how to fight in an Engagement first hand. Look into the mirror and say Engage. Sounds easy enough..... Engage.”

The colors collide together and when they party Ray’s room is both the field and the background, seemingly much larger than it possibly could be. 

Across from Ray is Ray or at least a shadowy outline of him. 

Ray ~

 **Impress**

Offensive 

Defensive 

Summon 

Harem

Items 

Move 

Ray-Impress:

**Young Artist** :

(Show off your passion and skills for drawing.) -2 Stamina, +4 Impress

| Go Back

Raiden pulls out his sketch book and starts doodling. He flips the book around and presents a clear drawing. 

A +4 Impress descend upon the training Dummy’s head.

Ray ~

Impress 

**Offensive**

Defensive 

Summon 

Harem

Items 

Move 

Ray-Offensive: 

Attack: 

(Deck your opponent in the face, simple as that.) -2 Stamina, +2 Impress 

**Running Attack** :

(Run at full speed to launch a strong attack) -4 Stamina, +4 Impress

| Go Back

Ray pounds the pavement and punches the Dummy in the cheek, knocking the dummy down. The two get reset, Ray goes back to his spot and the Dummy to his.

Ray ~

Impress 

Offensive 

**Defensive**

Summon 

Harem

Items 

Move 

Ray-Defensive: 

**Block** :

(Put your hands up to defend against an attack.) 

-2 Stamina, +2 Impress if hit

Mana Shield:

(Use your mana to cover your bases defensively.)

-3 Mana, +3 Impress if hit

| Go Back

Ray uses Block, crossing his arms in front of his body and ducking his head low. Ray loses 2 Stamina.

Dummy uses Running Attack just like Ray did. The dummy charges toward with as his might to deliver a mighty punch. The dummy punches Ray, who was Blocking at the time. The dummy gains 2 Impress points and Ray receives none because he was defending.

Ray 

Impress 

Offensive 

Defensive 

**Summon**

Harem

Items 

Move 

Ray-Summon:

Blastforge Slavetrader:

(Fire Civilization Drakon, Rank 1 Lv1)

-5 Mana

**Summon**

| Go back 

Ray’s body moves on its own make movements he’s never done before. As his body moves so does his mouth, at the end a massive version of the Fire logo appears next to him. From the combination of body of voice Blastforge Slaver jumps through the Logo and onto the battlefield.

Blastforge Slaver ~

Impress 

**Offensive**

Defensive 

Items 

Move 

Blastforge Slaver-Offensive:

**Claw Slash** :

(A basic attack that comes as second nature to the Drakon.)

-0 Mana, +3 Impress 

Net Cannon:

(Launch a Net to temporarily catch your opponent. May inflict Bind.) 

-5 Mana +Chance for Bind

| ~~Go Back~~

Blastforge Slavetrader charges forward and slashes his opponent across the chest.

The Dummy receives 3 Impress points.

Ray ~

Impress 

Offensive 

Defensive 

Summon 

**Harem**

Items 

Move 

Ray-Harem:

**Blastforge Slavetrader**

Current Mindset: 

Moody-Top: Will use Solo Offensive Attacks above all others

**Change** | Go back

Mindset:

Mood: 

Moody: Will only use Solo Options 

Friendly: May occasionally use Team Options 

Loving: Will prioritize Team Options 

Style: 

Top: Style will be more Offensive/Dominant 

Bottom: Style will be more Defensive/Submissive

Versatile: Style with be mixed between Offensive/Dominant and Defensive/Submissive

**Pet** : Will do exactly what you tell them to 

Pet Mindset is Selected. 

Change | **Confirm**

Blastforge Slaver’s Mindset is Now Pet.

Ray ~

Impress 

Offensive 

Defensive 

Summon 

Harem

 **Items**

Move 

Ray-Items:

**Training Meal**

~~Remove Articles~~

Ray-Items: 

**Training Meal** :

(For training purposes only. Replenish your stamina and mana to full.)

 **Use** | Go Back 

Ray pulls out a tiny little thing to eat. When he finishes the course his Stamina and Mana meters return to full capacity.

Blastforge Slaver ~

 **Impress**

Offensive 

Defensive 

Items 

Move 

Blastforge Slaver-Impress:

**Rare Find** :

(Show off one of the unique items you’ve captured.) 

-2 Stamina, +5 Impress 

Blastforge Slavetrader turns around and reaches into a satchel that he didn’t have before. He pulls out a never before seen object that glistens in the light. The Dummy’s eyes light up before the turn is over. Blastforge Slaver loses 2 Stamina. Training Dummy gains +5 Impress points.

Blastforge Slaver ~

Impress 

Offensive 

**Defensive**

Items 

Move 

Blastforge Slaver-Defensive:

**Block** :

(Put your hands up to defend against an attack.) 

-2 Stamina, +2 Impress if hit

Blastforge Slaver puts his arms in front his head, leaving a little room to see the attack coming. 

Blastforge gambles with 2 stamina.

The Impress Stage is now complete. Entering the Arousal Stage. The Dummy’s Impress Meter fills and splits into 2, a white Meter which is greeted out and a Pink Meter. Ray’s and Slaver’s Impress Meters drain before splitting into two, one Pink and one White, the White Meter is greyed out. 

Ray ~

~~Impress~~

~~Offensive~~

~~Defensive~~

~~Summon~~

~~Harem~~

**Items**

~~Move~~

Ray-Items:

**Remove Articles**

Ray-Items-Remove Articles:

Ray’s Hoodie ~

+3 Arousal, -2 Defense when taken off 

Remove

Ray’s Jeans ~

+3 Arousal, -2 Defense when taken off

Remove

Ray’s Shoes ~

+3 Arousal, -2 Speed when taken off

Remove

| ~~Go Back~~

Ray removes his hoodie, pulling up and over his head. When he discards it, it fades away before even touching the ground.

Blastforge Slaver’s Mindset is Pet. 

Blastforge Slaver:

 ~~Impress~~

~~Offensive~~

~~Defensive~~

**Items**

Move 

Blastforge Slaver:

Dreadlock Headdress:

+3 Arousal, -1 Luck when taken off

** Remove **

Cloth Wesekh:

+3 Arousal when taken off

Remove

Wrist bands x2: 

+3 Arousal when taken off x 2

Remove 

Arm band:

+1 Arousal, -2 Strength when taken off

Remove 

Wrap-Up Skirt: 

+5 Arousal, -2 Speed when removed. 

Additional Points will occur if 

+3 arousal if wearing underclothes. 

+5 arousal if going commando.

Remove

| ~~Go Back~~

Blastforge Slaver reaches up to take off his dreadlock headdress, revealing his smooth reptilian head. 

The two go on until there is nothing left on their persons. The Dummy’s Arousal Meter maxes out putting an end to the Arousal Stage. To transition to the Stimulant Phase, the Arousal Meter gets greyed out and the formally greyed white Meter blossoms with color. The Stimulant Phase has begun.

Ray ~

**Dominant**

Submissive 

Versatile 

Summon 

Harem

Items 

Move 

Ray-Dominant:

**Tease With Cock** :

(Tempt all your opponents with your junk. May cause the opponent to Move closer.)

-2 Stamina, +2 Stimulant

| Go Back

Ray opens his legs a bit, taking hold of his intimacy. He wags it the air gives it a few strokes which he bucks into. He smirks showing himself off to the fixed gaze of his Dummy.

Ray trades 2 Stamina points to give Dummy Ray 2 Stimulant points. 

Blastforge Slaver ~

Dominant 

**Submissive**

Items 

Move 

Blastforge Slaver-Submissive:

**Tease with Ass** :

(Tempt all your opponents with your ass. May cause the opponents to Move closer.)

-2 Stamina, +2 Stimulant 

For a Price: 

(Display your submissive side for a thick stack of cash)

-5Stamina +5 Stimulant 

| Go Back

Blastforge Slaver bares his backside, opening his cheeks for the prize hidden inside. He gets on the floor on his fours with an arch to his back. He lays on his back with his legs up then he rolls up higher grabbing his ankles and putting them behind his head. 

Blastforge Slaver loses 2 Stamina and Dummy Ray gains 2 Stimulant.

Ray ~

Dominant

Submissive 

**Versatile**

Summon 

Items 

Move 

Ray-Versatile:

Tease with Body:

(Use your entire body to seduce your opponent.)

-3 Stamina, +3 Stimulant

| Go Back

Ray swings his hips left the right, then he turns around to do it again. He bends over to stick out his butt and swings it so more with his hands on his hips.

Ray

Impress 

Offensive 

Defensive 

Versatile

Summon 

Items 

**Move**

Ray-Move

Space Space Space Space

Space Space Space Space

You Space **Space** Dummy

BFST Space Space Space

Space Space Space Space

Move 2 Spaces: -2 Stamina

 **Confirm** | Go Back 

Ray’s body moves the two spaces right into front of him until he’s almost face to face with the Dummy. 

Stimulation Complete!

Redo the Stimulation | **Continue**

Raiden finds himself back in his room, smaller, compact and as it usually is. He looks around a takes a breath. 

“Whew well that was something...I’m tired.” 

Stay Tuned!

Next on EHC we check in on Carny and Gabe and see how they’re handling the first few stages of this gift.


End file.
